meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Trolls
A vile race with ties to Anathium Appearance They are humanoids resembling brutish looking, hunched over elves, with fangs for teeth and ram horns. Physically they are taller than humans but their hunched over state put them at eye level. They often have big noses and enlarged fangs on their lower jaws. Nature and Culture Trolls are typical organisms of flesh except for one different. Their cells are highly dependent on Anathium and they seem to feed on suffering, anger and hate directed their way. They have little intelligence beyond upsetting people. They are generally in little more than loincloths and though they wear wrappings around their tops, there is little to immediately tell the difference between a male and a female. Their weapons and armor are often rusty old metal infested with Anathium, which results in them sometimes fusing with a trolls flesh. They are often ruled by the most magically gifted (those who learn how to use the Anathium in their bodies) or the biggest and strongest. As they are fed by suffering, they often inflict on each other which is why their numbers are often not a threat. The more suffering they inflect, the bigger they may get in terms of muscle and mass and reverse. This also causes their lower fangs to grow larger. In contrast trolls are somehow 'allergic' to honor and feel pain in the presence of righteous and pious. It is hard to say if any other race is more hated than them. Beliefs Though quick to mock any and EVERY other belief, they believe that their creator and god, the 'First Troll' was captured, tortured and ultimately destroyed by the other Great Entities of the cosmos. They believe his last commandment was to inflect the suffering he felt onto the other creations of the gods... In truth their creator was destroyed for creating them in the first place and their religious beliefs are actually entirely BS to excuse their actions and they instinctively know this. Warlocks Trolls that have learned to manipulate Anathium energy, especially the energy inside them and other trolls. They are easily identified by the curved spikes growing out of their backs * Anathium Bolt: Akin to a fireball or lightning bolt, a ball of fiery green 'edgelordness'. It has the effect of inducing temporary drops in intelligence. * Cringe Field: Using other trolls it generates a field of energy that inducing such disgust in non-trolls it inflicts physical pain. * Confusion: Sends out waves that confuse and disorient the enemy * Gang Mind: Riles up nearby trolls increasing their savagry by each other's presence. * Sockpuppets: Creates clones using, Anathium and cell division, of the user. * Mind Flash: Creates an illusion that makes the viewer turn away in disgust * Bullsh@tery: When a Warlock is nearby Trolls can power their technology with their common belief in something/uttter bs. For example, a pipe gun with no working parts would suddenly fire bullets in the hands of a troll. * Anathium Mutation: Edgelordafies unsuspecting creatures Trivia * An apology to all the other Troll races in the known Multiverse and beyond for having to share a name with these things. ** Their appearance is inspired by the Trolls of an underground comic called Poison Elves. * It is theorized that the Anathema was a troll somehow transformed into a sort of Eldritch Thing. * It is uncertain what their relation is to the Cosmic Trolls, who are much rarer (then again they annoy godlike things which would explain why they are facing extinction...) Category:Races Category:Villains Category:Eldritch Things